dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 39
Antagonists: * diamond smugglers | StoryTitle3 = Radio Squad | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** ** Antagonists: * dog trainer ** two great danes Locations: * | Writer3_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler3_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker3_1 = Joe Shuster | Writer4_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler4_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker4_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle4 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "Crime in the Crystal" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy Antagonists: * hypnotist, posing as a psychic | Writer5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler5_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker5_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle5 = Red Logan: "Episode 8" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Red Logan Antagonists: * munitions salesman Locations: * Boronia * Blurbia | Writer6_1 = John Hampton | Penciler6_1 = John Hampton | Inker6_1 = John Hampton | StoryTitle6 = Red Coat Patrol: "Episode 1" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Constable O'Malley Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * fur thief Other Characters: * Locations: * | StoryTitle7 = Magic Crystal of History: "The Spanish Armada" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * * Items: * Magic Crystal of History Events: * | Writer7_1 = Homer Fleming | Penciler7_1 = Homer Fleming | Inker7_1 = Homer Fleming | Writer12_1 = Bob Jenney | Penciler12_1 = Bob Jenney | Inker12_1 = Bob Jenney | StoryTitle12 = Gary Hawkes: "Hollywood" | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Writer17_1 = Robert Hirsch | Penciler17_1 = Russ Lehman | Inker17_1 = Russ Lehman | StoryTitle17 = Lt. Bob Neal: "Episode 4" | Synopsis17 = Bob wrestles a giant octopus. | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Lt. Bob Neal Vehicles: * Sub 662 | Writer23_1 = Tom Hickey | Penciler23_1 = Tom Hickey | Inker23_1 = Tom Hickey | StoryTitle23 = Wing Brady: "Paid in Full, Part 6" | Synopsis23 = Wing makes further progress in taking down the men who framed him, and causes one of them to shoot another. | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Frenchy | Writer25_1 = Bernard Baily | Penciler25_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker25_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle25 = Buccaneer: "Episode 7" | Synopsis25 = | Appearing25 = Featured Characters: * Captain Dennis Stone ** his crew of buccaneers Antagonists: * Capt. Klaugh ** crew of slave traders | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * This issue, Flying Fox is absent, but returns in More Fun Comics #41. * First issue for Red Coat Patrol by Wade Hampton. ** This is the second regular, ongoing appearance of the in a comic book title covered by this Index. The first such series is Reynolds of the Mounted, starting in , Nov 1938. * This issue Red Logan returns, after last issue's absence. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** Butch the Pup, by Fred Schwab ** "Fun On Wheels, Part 2" (text story) by Gardner Fox ** Ginger Snap, by Bob Kane | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Christmas